


Peter and his Iron man Teddy Bear

by Monireh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker Feels, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, bulid a bear, iron man teddy, tony buys peter an iron man plushie and it’s just precious...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monireh/pseuds/Monireh
Summary: Fanart inspired by this amazing and heartbreaking scene:“What is it's function?” She finally asked.“Kids cuddle with them,” Tony replied. She looked confused. “You know, hug them?”Nebula shook her head.“Oh geez. Um. Like, like this.” Finger hesitating for a second, Tony swiped to the next picture. His breath stuttered in his lungs.Beaming up at him from the screen was the ghost of Peter Parker, bright and young and perfect. The teddy bear was tucked under his chin and his cheeks still faintly pink with embarrassment. Tony had had to make a really stupid “dad joke" to even get Peter to smile. In the picture they'd taken together, Peter was mid eye-roll.”By @ madasthesea
Relationships: Peter Parker - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Peter and his Iron man Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madasthesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasthesea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Build-A-Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659964) by [madasthesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasthesea/pseuds/madasthesea). 




End file.
